Leave My Friends Alone!
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Takes place after chapter 13 of my fic, 'Kid Icarus Chatroom! Pit fights Pandora after what she said to Pit's friends. Even though she hasn't really been mean to them in the first place... When will he learn... Oh and Medusa here to help her... Kinda...


Leave My Friends Alone!

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT: This one-shot will only make sense if you read chapter 13 of 'Kid Icarus Chatroom'... Just so you know... Bye!**

**~KF**

* * *

Pit was walking out of Palutena's Temple as soon as he signed out of the chatroom with crossed arms and angry look written all over his face. Soon after, Mario and Luigi followed behind him. They weren't angry like Pit. They just wanted to see what it would be like to battle someone from Pit's world. Who were they're going to battle anyway.

"So, who're we're going to battle again?" asked Mario raising his eyebrow while walking.

"Is who're even a word?" His green clad younger brother Luigi questioned raising a finger.

"Eh, who cares?" Mario shrugged his shoulders without even looking at him.

"...Me..."

"Shut up..."

"We are going to battle Pandora. The godess of calamity." Pit said finally answering the red citalian plumber's question.

Mario once again raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "You are just now going to respond?"

Pit only rolled his eyes and continued to walk around the temple attempting to find the godess of calamity. Palutena mentioned that she had a feeling that she's close by. So she shouldn't be hard to find.

Pit pulled out his cell phone... Wait, he has a cell phone! ? Anyways, he pulled it out and dialed Fox McCloud's number. He said he's on his way over to Pit's world so that he can help him battle Pandora. Pit held the phone up to his ear and waited for Fox to respond.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fox! How far away are you from Skyworld?"

"...Actually, I'm already there."

"...Y-You are? How?"

Mario tapped Pit's shoulder. "Look behind you."

Pit turned around to see Fox McCloud standing right behind the group of three tapping his foot with his hand on his thigh. "Hey, Pit. It's been a long time don't you think?"

Pit only had a confused looked in his eyes. "...What the... Fox? When did you...? Uh, never mind... Let's just go look for Phosphora..."

"I thought you said we were looking for Pandora." recalled Luigi.

"...Oh yeah... I forgot... Now where is she?" Pit looked around trying to find the godess of calamity.

Fox took out his blaster. "I can't wait to see her. I've never met somebody from your world in person before."

"Makes me want to go to your world someday." Mario said turning to the vulpine.

"You wanna go there this week?"

"Sure, that would be fun. And you can even go to my world the day after that." The red plumber added. "Besides, I haven't seen your team since 2 months ago."

"And this is my first time seeing you guys since last month." pointed out Fox.

"Have you forgotten who we're looking for and why are we even here in the first place! ?" asked Pit shouting a little while glaring at the two heroes.

"...Sorry..." said Mario who rolled his eyes at him.

Pit sighed and also rolled his eyes back at the red italian plumber who only huffed and crossed his arms.

Then, they noticed two people hiding in a corner. Pit ran to it and shouted, "There you are!"

It turns out that the two godesses which were Medusa and Pandora who were standing there just staring at the four. Espically, Mario, Luigi, and Fox.

"You can stop staring at them now!" glared a shouting Pit. "And Medusa, this isn't your battle! Go home!"

"No! She volunteered to help me defeat you guys!" Pandora glared back with her hands to her thighs leaning over to Pit.

"I'm outta here..." Medusa said as she began to walk away.

"No, Medusa! Come back!" Pandora called out to her putting her hand out.

Medusa only continued to walk away without even responding to the godess of calamity.

Pandora looked back at the four. "I can still beat you ya know!"

"Yeah, right..." Pit said rolling his eyes... again... "PANDORA!"

"PIT!"

"PANDORA!"

"PIT"

"PANDORAAAAAAA!

"PIIIIIT!"

"IT'S ON!" They both shouted while Mario, Luigi, and Fox stood there with confused looks on their faces.

"It's on?" repeated Luigi. He looked at Mario and Fox. "That can be a cool taunt."

"Yeah, but Pit already says, 'The fight is on!' all the time whenever he's brawling somebody back in Smash World." pointed out Fox crossing his arms.

"...Oh, yeah... I forgot..."

Music: Boss Battle Theme

"...Hey, Pit. Where are your weapons?" asked Luigi as he started to fight Pandora.

Pit gasped and realized that Luigi was right he did forget his weapons. "Aw, man... You're right... Guess I'll just use my moves from Super Smash Bros." He said as he started to fight.

"...So... Pandora used to be a stupid blue ball of vapor?" asked Fox shooting at Pandora.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" exclaimed Pandora with a pretty angry look in her eyes.

Pit managed to hear this... Well... It's obvious that he heard... After all, Pandora is shouting... "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"Wow... Guess I was a little harsh... But everybody still loves me... Look at me! Aren't I beautiful?"

Nobody said anything after that because they knew she was right. But they ignored that and continued to fight Pandora.

"...Now you guys aren't talking..." She said attempting to hit the heroes with her sword.

"You can NOT force us to talk!" shouted an angry Pit shooting her with his bow.

"Oops, I touched a nerve... Well, at least I'M gorgeous..." Pandora bragged once again.

"...Does she always brag how beautiful she looks?" Mario asked starting to get annoyed about Pandora's bragging.

"Yeah..." Pit responded rolling his eyes.

"All she has is better hair..." Luigi said not wanting to admit the truth about her.

When Pit shot once last arrow at Pandora, she fell to the ground.

Music stops.

"That'll tell you to leave my friends alone..." glared Pit while glancing down at the godess of calamity.

"Maybe..." replied Pandora getting up. "I guess I'll go home now before Pit starts another fight with me... He just wont admit that I'm gorgeous..."

With that, she walked away leaving the others at the temple.

"...I guess we'll go to Smash World now..." said Luigi as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Master Hand and tell him that we're going there to spend the night..." He said dialing Master Hand's number.

"Where's the portal to Smash World?" asked Fox turning his head to Pit.

"I'll show you." Pit replied as the four walked away holding their stuff... Wait a minute... Since when did their stuff got here?... Oh well...

* * *

**Hope you all like this one-shot! And I am the very first person that has Pandora as one of the main characters!**


End file.
